Zumishi Story of Survival
by Wolfang15
Summary: Follow the adventurous black and white mouse, Zumishi, as he wanders through the forest facing many challenges, some of your favorite warriors characters may appear as well. Thank you and please review my story
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is my second story I hope you like this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review the story, it'll inspire me to continue writing it. I need all my reader's cooperation ^^ anyways I hope you enjoy it. Also Happy Halloween ^^**

* * *

Zumishi: Story of survival

Chapter 1

I woke up, light glimmering through the entrance of my home. My eyes flew open and I quickly poked my nose through the entrance, sniffing intently for any signs of food. My whiskers twitched as I detected a faint smell, but surely enough it came from something juicy and edible.

I ran my tiny paws across my ears, face, body and tail in thorough grooming before setting paws outside the safety of my burrow. I scampered towards the delectable smell and let out a squeak of delight as I saw the biggest pile of nuts I had seen in a very long time.

I swiftly grabbed and stored as many nuts as I could fit in my cheek pouches before dashing to my burrow once again. After entering the safety of my burrow once more I quickly tossed them out of my pouches and dug a small hole to store them for future purposes. I grabbed one to eat now and with my incisors began nibbling at the hard shell.

I kept nibbling at it until I was certain I could crack it open at once and then eat the delicious center. After the meal I ran my paws across my whiskers to remove small pieces of nut that had attached to them. I shoved my head outside, making sure there were no dangers before I came out again, to patrol and re-scent my territory, I wouldn't want any strangers entering my turf without my concernment.

As I was about to dash for my burrow, the ground began shaking. I pricked my ears to try and pinpoint where it was coming from, I began looking around restlessly.

Before I had time to react I felt something scoop me up and take me away someplace. My whiskers twitched in annoyance and I squeaked protest, but my captor kept holding onto me and taking me against my will.

The giant that held me stopped moving; I stood on my hind legs and tried peeking over the giant paw that held me. The monster just after threw me in a small cage of some sort and locked it from the outside.

I puffed my cheeks in anger and began biting at the cage with my sharp teeth in an attempt to break it. "That won't work, I've already tried" a voice said from behind me at the far end of the cage.

I turned around to see a silver-gray mouse with deep black eyes, staring right at me. "What am I doing here!" I shouted. "Looks like you let your guard down long enough for the human to grab you and take you here" the older mouse squeaked.

"You're an unusual one, I'm pretty sure the human won't dispose of you anytime soon"

"Oh great" I grumbled and sat down. "You could at least keep in shape" the gray mouse squeaked and pointed to a wheel. "You can run in there, at least is something"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" I replied and rolled my dark blue eyes. I dashed towards the wheel and jumped inside, ready to run. I ran inside the wheel until my paws ached and screamed at me to let them rest. I plummeted on the ground and lay on my belly, paws splayed out.

"Don't they have food in here?" I growled as my stomach demanded to be filled with delicious food. "It's over there" the gray mouse pointed with his paw towards a bowl filled with some sort of pellets that looked really unappetizing.

"Those look like droppings, yuck!" I squeaked in disgust and my cheeks puffed. "They're the best thing one can get in here, you better eat some to conserve your strength" the older mouse squeaked, whiskers twitching.

I nodded and grumpily walked towards the bowl, grabbed a few of the pellets and ate them; they tasted worse than I thought. I quickly drank as much water as I could to wash the horrifying flavor of the 'food' from my mouth and dropped back to rest.

Before I went to sleep I groomed my black striped white fur thoroughly with my paws. I curled up in a small and tight ball and went to sleep; surely enough I would figure out a way out of here.

I was awakened by a sound that sure enough wasn't any sort of good news. I opened my eyes only to see big yellow eyes staring right at me, they were glittering in an evil way. I winced a bit and stepped back, my fur stood on end.

The eyes kept following my every move, the creatures whiskers twitched as it licked its lips with its tongue and showed its fangs in a hiss. I squeaked in terror, my dark blue eyes wide as the creature tried to break the cage to sink its teeth into my soft body. I gulped and my body began to tremble.

I looked back and saw the other mouse's whiskers twitch in amusement as he watched me cower in fear of the monster trying to break the cage. "That's what humans call a cat, but don't worry it won't be able to break the cage and once the humans catch it trying to break in they'll scold it and send it to another room" the gray mouse said.

"O-ok i-if you s-say so" I stammered, but I couldn't help feeling wary towards the cat staring so hungrily at me with those big yellow eyes burning through my fur. After what seemed like hours a human came into the room and yelled at the cat, sending it away from the cage and I felt relieved. "Hey kid, I had forgotten to ask you" the older mouse spoke. "What's your name? Mine's Steel Moon, but friends can call me Steel"

I rolled my eyes and replied "Ugh fine, my name's Zumishi. Nice to meet you" My ears twitched as I heard the sound of the cage door open. I lifted my striped head to see a human's hand reaching down towards me. I shrieked away as it tried to touch my fur. "Don't worry little buddy, I won't hurt you" the human said. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open to the ground, I could actually understand what it was saying. Maybe I had just gone crazy, being in here trapped for so long.

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously, yes a day is more than long enough for me to lose my mind. I needed to be in my own territory to keep intruders from trespassing. I sighed. By the time I snapped back to reality the human had taken its hand out of the cage and had closed it.

"Darn it!" I squeaked in frustration. "I need to get out of here!" I waved my paws around frantically. I knew that Steel had to be staring at me oddly, like I was crazy but I didn't care at the moment, I was too caught up in trying to escape.

I walked over to the cage bars and attempted to climb towards the door to see if I could somehow open it. "I've tried that too, didn't work" Steel said smugly. I narrowed my eyes and squeaked in frustration and anger, making me lose my grip and fall on the floor of the cage with a loud thud. "Ow" I squeaked in complaint.

I stood up and began scratching furiously at the floor to let out my anger, until my claws and paws ached and demanded me to stop. There just had to be a way to get out of here. I looked back and saw that lump of useless fur named Steel sleeping in a tight ball.

"You're no help" I grumbled in annoyance and narrowed my eyes at the useless mouse over there. In a flash a brilliant idea occurred to me, what if I pushed the cage off the table and it brakes. I could easily escape after that I grinned at my idea and gave myself a mental pat on the head.

I took several mouse steps back, and quickly rushed forwards and tackled the cage with all my might.

"Ouch!" I squeaked my lungs out in pain, and my shoulder started throbbing. Meanwhile the cage didn't even move an inch, frustrated as I was I started screaming, kicking and waving my paws frantically around. "Stop that racket and go to sleep!" Steel yowled in annoyance and I stuck my tongue out at him, then he glared me and yanked me down by the tail.

"Ouch" I complained before going to sleep. The next day I woke up and grumbled when I found that I was still in the stupid cage trapped with that useless mouse Steel. I padded over to the food and grabbed a pellet with my paws.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" I squeaked as I threw the pellet right at Steel's face. I smirked; at least the poor excuse of food was useful for something. Steel raised his head, glaring at me, stood up and walked over. He bit my tail, making me squeak of pain and shoved the pellet down my throat. "These are for eating, not playing" he growled.

"Yuck!" I squeaked and drank water to wash the flavor of the horrible pellets from my mouth. "Big fat bully, lazy lump of fur, useless mouse, bossy lump of fur, grumpy butt, old fur ball" I grumbled under my breath, making sure he didn't hear me.

My ears pricked as I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer; surely enough they came from a human. It opened the cage and reached its hand out to pet my black and white fur. "Get me outta here you big fat son of a witch!" I squeaked, but for my luck the human didn't understand mouse language. The human grabbed me and took me out of the cage, but still held me in its grasp. "Good human, now release me before I kill you" I squeaked a warning; the human actually thought it was cute and petted my head; I just rolled my dark blue eyes at it. I looked around the room; it was huge and as confusing as a maze would be.

I scanned the place in order to pin-point where the door was so I could make my move. I found it, oh sweet freedom, I would be scampering towards my territory soon enough. My ears pricked up as they detected a sound coming closer, hissing and growling.

My body began to tremble; I didn't want to be eaten by whatever was coming into the room. Everything fell silent, I tried to catch some sort noise but none came. It was far too quiet for my liking; I sniffed the air but detected nothing. Suddenly it pounced right towards my small body.

"Ahhhh! Bear!" I screamed and began running around in circles, still in the human's hand. I ran up its arm, my fur bristling, my body trembling and my eyes wide. I jumped to the human's head and lay low hopefully the giant thing wouldn't detect me. I looked again and noticed that the 'bear' was in fact a very small cat and Steel, still in the cage, was laughing his head off.

I turned around and smiled sheepishly. "I knew it was a cat all along, I just wanted to see how you reacted" "Sure you did" Steel replied and rolled his eyes, the laughter not yet completely out of his system. I stood up again and raised my head to look for a place I could escape to.

"Ahh! Where's the exit! I squeaked as I looked around, all visible was a large amount of hair. "This place's like a jungle!" The human raised its hand to its hair and grabbed me by my tail, pulling me out of his hair. "Let me go you big fat human or I'll claw your hand off" I squeaked angrily at the human and bit its thumb. "Ouch! You little bastard!" the human yowled as it let me go. I began falling fast and hit the ground with a loud thud, landing on my butt. "Ouch" I said as I rubbed my backside.

I pricked my ears and looked around once more for the exit until…..bingo! I had found it and was now rushing towards it. I looked up at the huge cat-flap _how am I supposed to get through that? _

I then looked under the door at the small gap and felt stupid, Of course! I could get out through there I mentally smacked myself for my stupidity and quickly squeezed under the door. "Freedom!" I yelled and smelled the fresh air to draw in the faint scents of the forest. I quickly scampered towards the forest ready to go back to my territory and chase off any intruders.

As I padded to the forest I pricked my ears, noticing a faint rustling behind me and quick as a flash a young ginger cat shot out at me and I quickly dashed away. I didn't stop until I felt safe I sniffed the air intently as my belly began rumbling and demanding to be fed. I followed the delectable smell and quickly stocked as much nuts on my cheek pouches as I could and quickly dashed off.

I poked my head through some bushes as I heard sounds of what seemed to be a battle. I saw a ginger cat and a gray cat fighting, the ginger cat had outsmarted the gray cat and suddenly they started talking to each other.

"Cats are so stupid" I muttered to myself and shook my head. "One minute they fight and the next they chat like nothing ever happened" I sniffed the air and my eyes widened. _Holy mother of cheese! _I thought as I noticed they were more cats coming. I quickly turned tail and ran towards a safe place, a burrow most preferably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok finally here is chapter two of my story. I'm sorry if it's shorter than the first chapter, I'll try and make chapter 3 long for your enjoyment, all the same I hope you like it ^^ Remember to review **

* * *

Chapter 2

After I was sure the cats were out of sight I quickly scampered to a burrow I had spotted not so long ago. I entered it without even checking if it belonged to someone else, I was too tired to worry about that at the moment. Before falling asleep I remembered I still had a nut or two in my cheek pouches so I tossed them out and grabbed one to eat. I gnawed at the shell enough so I could break it and eat the center.

I let out a squeak of delight as I began chewing the delicious nut I held between my paws, it had been a long time it seemed when I last ate a delicious meal like this. After eating I quickly curled up in a ball and fell asleep. The next morning I awoke at the sound of what seemed like snoring. "What the cheese?" I squeaked. "Shut up and let me sleep!"

My eyes flew open in a flash as I realized that I wasn't alone in the burrow, I looked back and saw this huge rabbit standing next to me, glaring with fury, for I had invaded his territory. I smiled sheepishly at it and said "Why hello there, sorry I invaded your territory. Since it was night I couldn't see very well and I thought this was empty" _I think he bought it_, I thought. _Hehehe sucker! _

The rabbit stood up for a moment and before I knew it I was flying through the forest like a bullet. "AHHH!" I screamed as I soared through the air. That bastard had kicked me out! Literally! "Your house sucked anyways!" I yelled at the rabbit before heading through the forest in search of my own territory. Suddenly, while I was walking, a nut appeared seemingly from nowhere and hit me right in the head; the rabbit had kicked it back to me.

I turned around and waved my paw at the rabbit threateningly. "I'll get you next time!" I yowled. "I hope you get eaten by a carrot!" I sighed as I paced through the forest; I stopped to groom my black and white pelt and then continued on my search. My ears pricked as I heard the thumping of paws coming closer, my fur bristled as I recognized the paw steps of a cat chasing after me. I quickly dashed for a nearby bush and squeezed under a few roots of a tree that was there.

I poked my head outside a bit to see if I could spot the cat that was chasing me and when I did my eyes widened as I recognized the same ginger cat from before. _It's that stupid cat that talks to his enemies_, I thought and wriggled from under the roots and outside. I continued heading mindlessly through the forest, hoping that somehow I could manage to find my place again.

As I continued walking I entered a certain place I had never seen before, it looked interesting so I continued to go deeper. I sniffed the air and pricked my ears, I froze. I smelled cats all over the place. _Zumishi you stupid rodent! How can you walk mindlessly through a forest and not notice cats before you enter their territory!_ My head screamed and smacked me mentally over and over again.

I quickly rushed outside of that place and headed in search of a new burrow, hopes of finding my territory where beginning to fade…

I continued on checking every burrow, looking if I could spot mine, I sniffed the air and tried to identify my scent markings but they probably faded already… I didn't know what else to do, I squeaked loudly in frustration and then hoped that I hadn't done that. Just as I squeaked a lot of cats jumped at me from the bushes.

"AHHH!" I screamed and rushed away from that place but since they where so many cats, when they jumped they bumped into each other, plus I had already left. I turned around and laughed at them before lunging for a burrow that was right in front of me.

I spotted a vole staring at me rather oddly and with a hint of anger on its eyes. "Sorry to barge in like this, but I'm being chased by like a thousand cats!" I squeaked. "Would you get off my friend!" the vole squeaked through gritted teeth. "Oh, hehe, sorry, my bad" I apologized and got off the other vole, when I looked at the vole he was flat on the ground… wait a minute I'M NOT THAT FAT! Besides I think I'm the fittest mouse around, with all the running and all.

The other vole got up and glared at me "Next time you squish me in my own house, I am going to shred you to little pieces and feed you to a lump of cheese!" the vole squeaked a warning and scampered to a secret storage on the burrow. How do I know of it if it's a secret you ask? Well that's because I am smart…also because I saw when he got in. _Now I know where the food is when I want to steal it_, I thought and smirked.

"Wipe that idiotic smile off your face and go gather food!" the short-tempered vole ordered. "Why I ought a…" I squeaked under breath. The vole grabbed me by the scruff and kicked me outside to go and gather more food for the stash. I growled as I landed with a loud thud and scampered around to gather as much nuts as I could muster.

When I returned I padded to the 'secret area' and flung the nuts out of my cheek pouches and unto the storage, I grabbed one for each of us and padded outside.. Night came crashing down like a flash of lightning and I curled up in a tight ball and went to sleep peacefully. Still worrying about my territory though.

The next morning I was awoke by that old vole yowling in my ear. "Rise and shine!" the old coot yelled. I grumbled and opened my eyes, glaring directly at the vole's ugly face. _I hope you get eaten by a cat,_ I growled in my head. I ate a nut for breakfast and groomed my pelt thoroughly. I sighed and headed outside, determined to find my home and territory no matter what.

I scampered through the forest once more, trying to remember if I had seen this place before. I looked at the sky as rain began pouring down, soaking my fur to the bone. I quickly darted for some sheltered area that might be around and quickly jumped through a narrow hole on a tree trunk. I got stuck.

"Ugh, hrrrrrrmm, oooof" I squeaked as I tried to get free. "Oh great, it's raining outside and I'm stuck in a stupid tree, and my butt's getting wet. I looked inside the hole and saw a squirrel staring at me. She giggled as I was still trying to get out. "Don't worry I'll get you out" she said. She grabbed my paws in hers and began pulling and pulling, harder each time. My body didn't budge.

"Hm" she exclaimed, putting her paw under her chin, thinking. "I got it!" She hurried farther inside the hole and returned a few minutes later, her paws soaked with something slimy. "Oh hell no!" I exclaimed. "You're not putting that on my fur!" "There's no other choice" the squirrel said 'matter-of-factly', rubbing the slimy thing on my fur around the hole. She then washed the stuff from her paws and, grabbing mine, she began pulling again until…BAM! I got unstuck and landed on top of the squirrel.

"Sorry about that" I said, got off and rubbed my head. She got up and looked the other way. Was she…blushing? Whatever I saw it didn't matter now I was free at last, but now I was hungry. "Hey, you got something to eat here?" I asked. She nodded and walked to her storage area. She came back and handed me an acorn.

I looked at it for a few moments before nibbling at the shell. Ow! This thing was hard, really hard! I growled and smashed the dumb acorn on the floor. Nothing, it didn't even crack. The squirrel looked at me and began laughing. "Here, let me help you" she offered and taking the acorn she opened it with ease.

My jaw dropped open. "How'd you do that?" I yowled. She giggled and replied "I just bit the shell with my incisors and cracked it open" I shrugged and began eating the center of the acorn. "This is actually pretty good" I squeaked, my mouth full of delicious acorn. I swallowed the last mouthful and scraped my tiny paws across my whiskers to remove any traces of acorn left on them. I peeked outside the hole and noticed that it was no longer raining so I decided I would continue my search again, while the sun's still out.

"Thanks for the food and shelter" I squeaked at the squirrel. "I'm going now, bye"

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked. "Can't you stay for a bit longer?" "Hm" I thought for a moment. "Ok I'll stay here until I find my territory again" I squeaked. "Ok then it's settled" the squirrel squeaked in a high happy voice. "You'll stay here until you find your place again. And I'll help you search for it"

"Uh thanks" was all I could say. I jumped through the hole and landed on the floor, the squirrel following me closely behind. We scampered through the forest floor, still searching for my territory and also being aware of dangers that might be lurking about. I suddenly felt like bothering some cats so I dashed right towards the cat's camp in order to have some fun.

I filled my cheek pouches with as many nuts as I could fit in them and I quickly entered their place. "Say hello to my little friend!" I squeaked and then I spit out all the nuts I had on my pouches right onto the cats' faces. "What are you, nuts!" the squirrel squeaked and quickly dragged me away from the furious hissing cats.

I just burst out laughing, and quickly lunged right below some tree roots that showed. I continued laughing as I remembered the look on the cats face after they saw me throw nuts as them. I laughed harder as I remembered the look on the squirrels face when she saw what I did and what the cats were about to do to me. The look on the cats face was something like this 'I'm going to flay you and use your skin as an indoor carpet'.

"You're one hell of a crazy rodent!" she squeaked exasperated, waving her paws around like a maniac. "You could have been killed! We've both could have been killed! I rolled my eyes and walked outside, ready to continue my search for my precious burrow. I didn't even stop to check if the squirrel was still following me.

I sniffed around and pricked my ears, to pinpoint any sound around me that might mean trouble. I scampered through, looking into every burrow around and checking to see if by some miracle it happened to be mine. I sighed and began silently cursing at that human that had captured me and had taken me away from my home…

I walked around some more and peeked through a burrow that I found a bit familiar. I looked inside and saw that it wasn't the one I was looking for. I looked outside again and turning around I noticed something wasn't right.


End file.
